<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by Alastiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228158">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel'>Alastiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都市言情AU段子集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>私货多到我都觉得惭愧，算是给自己留个纪念吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>都市言情AU段子集 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/849393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那一刻获胜方球迷欢呼的轰鸣先是沉闷地击在耳膜上，然后猛地炸开，把这阵难以接受却无法拒绝的结束宣告残忍决绝地直送进颅腔里。<br/>Charles站起身，他先是把绑上膝盖的冰袋取下放在椅面，又拿起来放进几步开外队医的医疗箱里，然后才朝他的队友们走过去。<br/>左膝还是疼得有些厉害，Charles尽量不拖着步子，他向球门那边看去，射失第二个点球的Alex埋着头往回走，Erik在大禁区外站着，给极度沮丧自责中的队友一个用力的拥抱，之后他继续站在那，用戴着队长袖标的左手反撑着腰，盯着球门方向，又过了一阵才感应般的回头望过来，他们隔着30码，但都知道对方在看自己。Charles移开了视线，他调整姿势不让左膝受力，慢慢地坐在草皮上，把身旁啜泣的年轻队员揽进自己手臂里。<br/>这是另一个把球踢飞了的队员，才21岁的年轻人不断哽咽地道歉，Charles伸手轻拍他的后颈，这时候不需要讲什么道理，Charles只是温柔地重复“不是你的错”。<br/>脑内的轰鸣中渐渐有更多的声响和嘈杂被解析分辨出来，教练组、领队、队医和负责队里事务的其他工作人员陆续走进这片疲惫又心碎的氛围，他们安慰球员们，传递着止痛喷雾、冰袋和运动饮料，给有抽筋迹象的队员按摩肌肉。<br/>Charles忍不住又向前投去一眼，Erik走进人群里坐下来，伸手拍着门将Scotte的后背，队医过来问Charles膝盖的状况，他把腿支起来的时候能感觉韧带连带着附近的肌肉群被拉扯得一跳一跳地疼，困扰Charles已经超过四年的旧患拉伤在这一刻引发了他的沮丧。<br/>他们并不意外地输了。<br/>这只队伍整体上太过年轻，有两届以上杯赛经验的只有五个人，国家足协为了打造新的黄金一代基本算是放弃了这次的大赛成绩，全世界都知道他们走不远，所以他们在艰难出线后就停下了。<br/>Charles不知道自己四年后还会不会进大名单，这也许就是他在世界杯上的最后一场比赛，他踢完了常规赛部分，制造了三个以上的好机会，下场的时候获得了球迷的巨大掌声。他并不觉得自己该有多么遗憾，对结果也坦然接受，只是仍有些难过。<br/>八年前Charles和Erik曾经用一次绝妙的禁区内传接配合打入决赛致胜球，作为夺冠功臣一同捧起过那座金杯，一同把冠军金星留在国家队服左胸位置的队徽之上。<br/>那是他们毋庸置疑的巅峰，是一个时代最辉煌的印记，无论对球队还是球员，对Charles和Erik，都是如此。<br/>只是任谁也无法将其留住。<br/>Charles在队医对他的膝盖做进一步处理的时候抽着气，那会儿他的眼角红了。</p><p>回家的航程是5个小时，起飞前机舱里如同来时一般热闹非凡，昨晚一通烂醉后输球的阴霾已消失大半，这条路上的人从来就懂得不能为一次失利消沉过久，何况大多数人还非常年轻。<br/>两个电视台的摄像师和记者在座椅间挤来挤去，Charles拿着半罐可乐站在Logan的座位旁与他闲聊，镜头过来时他笑着挥手，答了几句度假安排就示意记者找其他球员，然而对方是不会轻易放过他的，拉伤、俱乐部队友转会猜想、下赛季搭档的变化、甚至新的约会对象都被问了一遍，Charles几乎是把赛后接受采访时回答过的关于个人问题再复述了一遍，又认真澄清了所谓的绯闻，这时他看到另一个摄像机正往这边移动，就飞速开始说结束语，然后回自己的座位。<br/>起飞一小时后，舱内逐渐安静下来，Charles塞上耳塞迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>睁开眼时Charles有些恍惚，接着他发现自己姿势别扭地歪在座椅里，头靠在Erik肩膀上，而且很快就要掉到他胸前去。<br/>这让Charles瞬间清醒了过来，他赶紧坐直，耳机线随之绷紧，惊动了塞着另一个耳塞的Erik。<br/>“几点了？”Charles好笑地看他在椅子里弹动了一下，然后开始用力揉眼睛。<br/>“两点半，还有一小时。”Charles从滑到肚子上的外套口袋里掏出他的MD线控往小屏幕上看了一眼。<br/>Erik点点头，“他们把温度调低了，把外套穿上。”他语气严肃地告诫Charles，看着栗发的男孩儿乖乖照做之后，调整了一下椅背高度和坐姿，准备再次入睡。<br/>Charles谨慎地往窗边挪了挪，闭上眼继续听耳机里传来的乐队主唱略微沙哑的嗓音，听他唱道，<br/>No one on my side<br/>I was fighting<br/>But I just feel too tired<br/>to be fighting<br/>Guess I'm not the fighting kind<br/>Where will I meet my fate? （注1）<br/>睡意逐渐褪去，最后这场比赛的映像取而代之浮现上来，Erik在上半场进球后奔到角球弧处还来不及做庆祝的动作就被冲上来的队友们扑倒，从对方脚下反抢成功才创造了这次反击机会的Charles这时却离他有点远，跑到的时候人都散了大半，Erik边起身边拉扯自己滑落的球袜，Charles伸手在那头打了不少发胶的金棕色短发里胡乱摸一把，Erik反手一巴掌拍在他屁股上。<br/>Charles跑回自己位置时回头看了一眼，Erik反撑着腰站在对方禁区附近，背上的9号数字醒目到耀眼。<br/>Charles阻止了画面继续回放下去，他再次睁开了眼睛，偏头看向身侧呼吸均匀安然入眠的Erik。<br/>2003的U17，他们止步四分之一决赛，被淘汰时Erik Lehnsherr的进球数排在榜首，而平均每场贡献1.5个助攻的Charles Xavier毫无争议地第一个入选本届最佳十一人。<br/>他们这就算是在足坛正式崭露头角了，如果不是因为来自拥有世界上最好青训体系的温彻斯特，他们这半个多月接收到的俱乐部接触和联络会再多个两三倍。<br/>Charles是一定会留在温彻斯特的，他甚至有希望成为未来这里的中场核心，但Erik就没有这样十足的把握了，青训营里前锋的位置竞争激烈，温彻斯特还在不断引入天赋极高的好苗子，相对来说Erik的特质和最大优势有点游离在传控体系外，即使他和Charles的配合可说默契到了极致，在青年国家队里也如鱼得水，但这都无法对他完美融入温彻斯特体系起决定性作用。<br/>Erik在睡梦中微微皱起了眉头，同时传入Charles耳里的歌词破碎得让人心惊<br/>Wouldn't mind it if you were by my side<br/>But you're long gone, yes you're long gone now<br/>Where do we go?</p><p>Erik要离开青训营的消息是Logan告诉他的，这证实了Charles从U17开始前就开始滋生的越来越强烈的不安预感，他盯着还在不断弹出对话信息的MSN窗口看了几秒，伸手推一下桌沿让椅子往后滑到床边，自己再滚落上去。他翻过身仰躺着，目光从天花板移到墙上贴的那些球星海报、装裱在画框里的签名照、还有他和Erik5年前的合影，那时他十岁，Erik十一，刚刚正式入选温彻斯特青训的他们穿着新队服，搂着对方肩膀在球门前傻笑。Charles看了一会，又翻转过来把脑袋埋进枕头里，他听得到自己急促的心跳，他的失望难过和些微的恐惧如潮水般漫进胸腔，从内部一点点地将他淹没，又将他坠进沉甸甸的惶然里，直到妹妹Raven跑过来非常用力地捶打他的房门。<br/>“Charles！你醒着吗？Erik在外头喊你！”<br/>Charles勉强应答了一句，慢腾腾从床上下来走到窗口，他把窗子抬上去， Erik在草坪旁几棵桦树勉强支起的稀疏叶荫下扶着他那辆新款山地车，仰脸往这边望过来。<br/>相较Charles，Erik可以说是完全没有辜负成长期，少年的躯干和四肢都变得瘦长而结实，U17赛前体检时他已经接近六英尺高了。我们的饭量一样，食谱都差…不多，凭什么他比我高了半个头，Charles有些愤懑地拉上窗转身，并未做出任何邀请好友进家的表示。<br/>下楼的时候Charles已经平静多了， 他洗了把脸换掉睡衣，只是头发还乱翘着。Charles走到门廊上，瞧见Erik被热得可怜兮兮地半趴在把手上，嘴角就忍不住因为报复得逞勾了勾，又垮下来。<br/>骑车出去转转！Erik见他从门口出现就直起身开始比划手势。<br/>Charles在心里叹了口气，还是转身去把自己的车推出来。<br/>他们上车后穿过社区往西边骑，满身大汗地到达从小就一同分享的“秘密”地点，那是靠近城市边缘的一小片山丘，高度勉强能称得上“山”的那座下方有一个不大天然的湖泊和一片半天然半人工种植形成的红树林，这里曾被规划作私人别墅开发区，却因连续出现施工小事故被弃置下来，但一切都维持着恰到好处的平衡，而且鲜有人至。<br/>少年们把车停在湖边的榕树下，开始享受水面上吹来的凉风。<br/>之后Charles脱了鞋坐在他常坐的那块石头上，把脚伸进湖里，Erik从高一点的地方扔一盒巧克力棒给他，又走下来些递给他一盒GBA卡带。<br/>Charles低头看了看，是他一直想要的Castlevania，但他现在一点都不想要这个了。<br/>Erik刻意讨好的行为让他的胸口愈发憋闷，沉重的感觉还在那儿坠着，Charles用力踩了一下水，然后站起身来。<br/>“你要走了是不是？”<br/>Erik看着他，眼里的惊慌一晃而过，Charles平静地回视着，等他最好的朋友和从幼时起的搭档亲口说出那个决定。<br/>“一个月后我就去G国踢球了。”Erik终于说了，他的语气郑重，暗绿色的眼瞳里重又聚起锋锐的光。<br/>Charles继续盯着Erik，他现在觉得心情好了那么一点，至少不会觉得有什么在阻挠呼吸了，接着他突然在Erik的肩膀上推了一把，用了足够的力气让高个男孩往后趔趄了一步，Erik连质问都不敢发出来，只是小心翼翼朝Charles脸上看。<br/>“他们怎么跟你谈的？承诺一定能进俱乐部？”Charles用那种你别是被人骗了的语气问他。<br/>“什么？当然不能，只是青训，要得到参加选拔的资格都至少等一年。” <br/>Charles点了点头，他转过身重新坐回石头上去，过了一阵才继续说话，“你有想过留在温彻斯特也有可能踢上主力吗？我是说这次U17比赛你的表现也许会让温彻斯特的教练组看到更多的可能性。”<br/>Erik蹭到他身边，“我去那边也不一定能踢上主力，他们的青训体系也很健全，但从战术风格上说，我的机会比这边大，我们聊过很多次了，温彻斯特的风格在五年之内都不会改变的。”语气已经不那么紧张了，他之前大概以为Charles会很生气，或者更可怕的，会哭也说不定。<br/>但是Charles没有，他们都被迫着，飞快地长大了。<br/>“以后我们会怎样呢？”Charles轻声说，他让Erik跟他一起挤在那块石头上，肩膀挨着肩膀，黄昏临近，湖面稍远处泛起的轻波像闪耀的金色鱼鳞，几只白鹭从红树丛里飞起来，从他们的眼前掠过。相较于其他同龄人，踢球的孩子们不得不过早地开始计划自己的职业生涯并做出难以预测结果的抉择，他们心中充满对未来的憧憬和同等程度的迷茫。<br/>“不知道…但我会努力进国家队。”在国家队他们总还是能一起踢球的。<br/>“说不定我也踢不上俱乐部的主力，然后跑去G国找你了。”Charles说着谁也不信的丧气话。<br/>“你要是还不严格执行队内饮食计划提升身体素质，像现在这么玻璃下去，在哪也踢不上主力。”<br/>“你这个食言的混蛋哪来的资格教训我？”<br/>“行吧我闭嘴。”过了一会Erik再次开口，“我不会食言的。我们还会在一起踢球的。”<br/>“你那时候说的是‘一直’一起踢球。”<br/>“10岁小孩的话你也当真吗？”<br/>“你那时候11岁了！”<br/>Erik差点被激动起来的Charles推进湖里，他慌忙认错，“好好好，是我错了，我是混蛋！” <br/>两个人重新坐好后就安静下来，他们都觉得有点热，但并不想分开。<br/>“说不定五年以后，打法就真的变了，能腾出个位置来让你回来。”Charles在沉默后从另一个角度安慰彼此。<br/>Erik没有答话，他把攥在手里的石子斜斜扔出去，看它在水面弹跳了三次，沉进湖里。<br/>一个月后，Erik带着不多的行李独自奔赴他的未来，Charles因为要参加青训营内的俱乐部选拔热身赛没有去送他。<br/>那时的他们都有展望和抉择的勇气，和珍贵的还未经磨损的天真希冀。</p><p>Charles和Erik各自在青训营里较劲式的成长和提升，顺利进入正规联赛，从替补踢到各自俱乐部的绝对主力，前后进入国家队名单的时间仅差了六个月。<br/>Erik成为极其难得的技术意识速度都极为出色的顶级中锋，Charles则一度被誉为世界上最好的左前腰，而得益于他的全局观和勤勉，连接两个禁区间的中场都是他能充分发挥的范围。<br/>他们被越来越多的人关注，职业球队经理人、俱乐部和国家队球迷、世界范围内的媒体，他们从小相识的故事被挖出来重新编译，随着他们各自年龄、能力、成绩和身价的提升越来越广为人知，那些原本只属于他们的展望和希冀也因为这个动人的故事种进了球迷的心里。<br/>然而十五年间，在温彻斯特都没有出现真正适合Erik的机会，而这里一直有比他更能配合球队风格和打法的充足人选，Charles不得不承认这个，作为世界顶尖的进攻发起和组织者，给Erik做球和给俱乐部前锋做球从方法和节奏来说都是完全不同的，国家队具备这样的配置条件，而俱乐部的战术却有明显不同的侧重，这不是他能改变的，他和Erik，是全世界公认的中前场最佳搭档之一，但他们改变不了这个。<br/>十五年内Erik转过两次会，第二次的转会费是当时的世界最高，他家乡的俱乐部出价排在第二位，但他并没有选择回来。<br/>虽然Charles非常透彻地明白原由，也明确地知道Erik即使回家，最长不过三个赛季后也会再次离开，但在那年夏季转会窗口关闭之后到再一次国家队集训期间，他完全没有跟Erik联系，他需要一个情感上的接受期，因为Charles已经非常清楚地知道，他们再也不可能在同一家俱乐部踢球了。<br/>Charles会在温彻斯特终老，而Erik即使退役后也很可能在外任职，无法归来。<br/>虽然他们每天都会联系，但在儿子Peter出生前，Erik甚至很少回温彻斯特，只有在重大伤病的时候回家休养，有更多休假的Charles会在Erik差不多开始复健的时候陪他去爬山，嘲笑他比自己更玻璃。</p><p>在从小热爱的领域，在职业生涯里，他们拥有了各自真正的巅峰，几乎获得了所有的国家队、俱乐部和个人荣誉，即使在足球天赋出众、技能意识优秀、后天也异常努力的前提下，能赢得这一切已是享有了巨大的幸运加成，不能再奢求更多。<br/>而他们的儿时愿望，却成了最难实现的。</p><p>注1：Keane - A Bad Dream</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles很久没梦到过年少时候的事了，最近两年他睡得不是太好，常梦见些凌乱而荒诞的情节，但这一次却清晰得让人心生怀念又真实得近乎残忍，他在睁眼前努力平复着心绪，然后发现旁边的座位还是空的，自己身上披着件外套，隐约的失重感和耳道里的细微疼痛让Charles知道飞机已经在下降了，彻底清醒后他又感到左膝的抽痛，后腰也有点酸疼，这让他不舒服地在座椅上扭动了几下。<br/>Erik拿着两罐啤酒走回来，见Charles醒着就晃一晃右手拿着的那罐，“要么？还是你要可乐？”Charles伸腿去踢他，“快给我！”<br/>Erik照做，然后拉开自己那罐喝了一口，“把外套穿上。”他朝Charles扬了扬下巴。<br/>Charles用手揉自己眼角，“我以为自己就睡了一小会。”<br/>Erik伸手帮他扯起袖子好让他把胳膊放进去，“回去好好休息两天。”<br/>“我想在家躺到休假结束。”Charles毫无形象可言的打呵欠。<br/>“没有度假打算？”<br/>“我不是早和你说过？”<br/>Erik含混地“唔”了一声，然后在Charles的指挥下帮他把NS拿出来，取走他喝了两口的啤酒罐，把游戏机塞进Charles手里。<br/>“谢谢！”Charles弯着眼对殷勤伺候的Erik做了个亲吻的嘴型，后者跟往常一样佯装嫌恶地皱眉，接着把Charles的座椅靠背调高一些好让他能更舒适的打发着陆前的时间。<br/>Charles启动游戏后Erik凑过来看，须后水和乌木男香混合起来的独特味道在两分钟内就让Charles心烦意乱，他用手肘把Erik顶开，“一边去，开自己的机器玩儿，别影响我发挥。”<br/>“自己玩得菜还怪观众。”<br/>Charles瞪大眼睛，仿佛遭受到了比被质疑球技还严重的中伤，“再菜也比你玩得好，我在twitch上可是有粉丝的。”<br/>“我当然知道，你还让Peter代打过Splatoon2。”<br/>“因为你儿子的游戏实力比我强，更比你强十倍。很有前途。”Charles坦诚公正地下结论。<br/>“这么说他也许能在电子竞技领域大有可为？”Erik耸肩。<br/>“你真的不打算让他踢球？”<br/>“他都能颠球200次了”，Erik用不愧是我儿子的语气夸赞，“但我不想刻意做职业这方面的引导，”他顿了一下，“你想让他踢球吗？”<br/>Charles差点按错键，“这问题该问我？”他调出选项界面暂停游戏，抬起头来看自己的好友，Erik脸上没出现任何戏谑意味。<br/>“我想听听你的意见。毕竟他跟你在一起的时间更多一点。”<br/>这话有些奇怪，但确是实情，Charles平均每周会去一趟Erik的母亲家里，除了Peter没叫Charles做爸爸，他们看起来就像对真正的父子，Charles甚至会带男孩去温彻斯特的更衣室和训练场，让Peter穿上8号小球衣在场内绕着Charles脚下的球跑，这一幕被登在国内最大体育报的首版，让这期报纸一个早上就被抢空。<br/>“他追着球跑的样子跟我们小时候没什么区别，但我觉得目前更需要考虑的是你该带他去G国，让他在父亲身边生活，而不是把他留给你母亲照顾，Peter已经快六岁了，理应开始做上学的准备。”尽管舍不得Peter也离开温彻斯特，Charles还是给了中肯的建议。<br/>“年初已经在考虑了，两边的学校我都仔细了解过，你说得对，我该让他在父亲身边生活。”<br/>Charles点头，同时从心里升起难言的失落，他收集了很多家乡的学校资料并选了三所最为合适的，可以供Erik参考，但现在他没必要说了。<br/>接下来Erik再坚持给Charles捣了一阵乱，终于塞上耳塞开始养神。<br/>Charles重新进入游戏界面，却完全无法再集中精神，他把设备关掉，靠上椅背后偏头看向Erik那侧，目光从他眼角的细纹移至尚算光洁的下颌，又悄悄往上。<br/>赢得世界杯是多让人疯狂的事呢？Charles想，那时在庆祝的花车上我连亲他嘴角这种事情都敢做。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>摁掉来电以后，没过多久手机又在枕头上震了起来，Charles恼火地坐起身，然后因为突如其来的腰疼使劲拍了拍床，他嘟囔着把手机拽出来看屏幕，然后咬牙切齿地接起来，<br/>“没什么要紧事的话我会掐死你的，我保证。”<br/>“行啊我等着，就在楼下。”<br/>Charles直接挂断立刻关机，等他动作迟缓地再次躺下时，听到Erik外头在大喊他的名字，带中间名的那种。<br/>喊到第五声时Charles忍无可忍冲到窗边把窗户抬上去，强忍住当着邻居们的面骂脏话的冲动吼道，“你究竟有什么毛病？”<br/>Erik在草坪外头的自行车座上向他招手，接着开始比划手势发出骑车出去溜达的邀请。<br/>“我骑不了车！”<br/>我带你我带你！Erik热情洋溢地继续比划。<br/>有人在离Erik不远处笑着给他拍照，还把手机镜头往Charles的窗口转过来，Charles迅速转身，下楼时用右脚把台阶踩得咚咚作响。</p><p>洗漱好换过衣服但头发还在乱翘的Charles一脸不情愿地坐在车后座，他报复式地使劲拉拽住Erik的POLO衫，“老天，你为什么不去度假？或者在家陪儿子，让我安静点行不行。”<br/>“我陪了他整整三天，昨晚Edie才把他接走。”<br/>Charles从鼻子里哼了一声，“真是感人的亲子故事。”<br/>“总比单亲父亲带5岁儿子去伊比萨岛勇闯白衣派对这种故事像样点。”<br/>去年夏休时两家人一起去伊比萨的度假经历确实让人哭笑不得，Charles甚至被参加派对的一群醉酒游客骚扰，Erik带着Peter过去找人的时候往一个醉汉脸上挥了一拳，接着差点出现需要经纪人出面解决的公众形象受损事故，提起这事Charles有点心虚，又不甘就此落了下风，正在思考如何回击的时候Erik自觉转了话题。<br/>“你有那么多天假，陪我一天有什么问题？”<br/>Charles马上重整旗鼓，“真不知道是谁自己非得选个假少的地方干活，冬歇都没有，夏歇短的也像没有。”<br/>“对，是我自找的。”<br/>“知道就好。说好了一天，明天可别来烦我。”<br/>“你只是韧带拉伤，加上些老毛病，没必要在家躺着，那年冠军杯半决赛时拖着骨裂的小腿在场上跑了13公里还非盯着我较劲的温彻斯特英雄去哪里了？还有那年世俱杯…”<br/>“上场跟陪你骑车瞎晃是一回事？而且受伤的时候看到你在对面就更容易火大。还有我现在年纪大了不行吗？”<br/>“出来散散心会好得更快。老人家。”<br/>Charles翻了一个大白眼。</p><p>他们到了湖边，这附近的别墅区在几年前又重新开始规划，好在施工位置主要在山腰上，对其它地方影响不大。<br/>Charles为难地朝那块石头上看了看，觉得现在自己恐怕过不去，Erik过来作势要把他抱起来，Charles赶紧退开一步，“两个人都会掉进水里的。”<br/>Erik思索了两秒，认可了这个判断。<br/>他们就在树荫里坐了下来，Charles从背包里掏出NS，启动马里奥网球，Erik凑过来看，Charles把他推开三次“别过来，热死了。”<br/>在Erik第四次靠过来的时候Charles把机器直接扔进他怀里，“给你给你。”<br/>“我都在家玩了三天了。Erik这时候又嫌弃地撇嘴。<br/>“哦，原来陪儿子就在玩这个，玩腻了吧？”<br/>“我可打不过Peter，倒是想跟你玩啊，你明明在线却不理我。”<br/>“就是不想理你。”<br/>“每次踢完世界杯你就是这个态度。”<br/>“不，踢完洲际杯还有其他国家队比赛，我也是这个态度，马上就不是队友了，需要对你保持好态度吗？”<br/>“是啊，每次冠军杯对上你都特别凶悍，特意跑那么远回撤过来铲我。”<br/>“说得像是你没特别招待过我们似的，这可是你的家乡球队。”<br/>“所以才需要好好表现。”<br/>“表现得再好也回不来。”<br/>同时被戳中痛处，两个人才同时闭口不言。</p><p>Erik的电话在沉默中响起来，他走到一旁去接，Charles无意中瞥到屏幕上的联系人照片，是那个半年前跟Erik传过绯闻的超模，这让Charles的心情变得更差，有那么一瞬间他感觉到些微愤怒，接着又开始产生自我批判情绪，责怪自己因为无法安置又无法舍弃的情感而产生的贪欲。<br/>“你还在和Emma Forest约会？”Erik结束通话走回来，Charles还是忍不住问。<br/>Erik盯着Charles的目光让后者转开了视线，“当然没有。”<br/>Charles发出一声尽量淡漠地应答。<br/>“我和Magda分手后没有约过谁了。”<br/>那得有差不多五年了，Charles快速计算了一下，这结果让他真的感到了惊讶。<br/>他们不常聊这些，他们非常关心对方的家人，但会尽量避开好友尚未确定下来的感情生活，关于Erik和Peter母亲的分开，Charles也没有多问，他相信也支持Erik的选择，他一直是支持的，因为他的好友与他一样顽固，他们都活成自己选择的模样，不去做刻意改变对方的举动。<br/>而从外人看来Charles在私生活方面似乎从来没定下来过，却也没爆出太过火的传闻，温彻斯特的中场大师、传奇8号，仿佛不会被任何人真正俘获。Erik大概知道Charles那一大堆“约过”对象中的几个名字，印象最深的是见过面的有名的美女体育经纪Moira，三个人一起吃过一顿饭，被记者拍到后Charles就自己发了推特，评论里九成在揶揄他和Erik。<br/>Charles倒是不讨厌这些，他知道大多数这种类型的关注都是善意的，他甚至能在某些调侃里能获得乐趣。<br/>Charles并不急着定下来，至少在Erik这么做之前他做不到，他自己都不愿意承认的微小期盼还执着地存在着，让他原地踏步了十五年，无法前进一步。<br/>“如果有更适合的人选，为了Peter考虑真正建立一个家庭，也不错。”<br/>Charles不是第一次提到这个，以往他总会被Erik奚落说没有当规劝者的立场，他没想到这次Erik给了真正的回应，“我确实有这方面的打算。”<br/>Charles的心沉了一沉，他低低地“嗯”了声，Erik把话接下去，“我会跟你商量的。”<br/>Charles很想说这个我真帮不了你，但到底没有说出来，他站起身往前走了几步，把手里的石子扔出去，看它仅仅挣扎着弹跳一次，便如同自己那份微小的期盼般落入水中，坠至幽暗湖底。</p><p> </p><p>一周后Erik如常地提早飞至G国，Charles也如常地没有去送他，从十五年前起他们在这方面也达成了绝佳默契，不把离别弄得太过郑重其事。<br/>下午四点时，Charles接到了Erik的电话。<br/>“你就到家了？”Charles不可置信地看了眼客厅里的挂钟，他刚遵循多年习惯查过机场网站信息，Erik的飞机是一刻钟前着陆的。<br/>“我还在机场。”<br/>Charles也听见了电话那头的喧闹嘈杂，他紧张了一瞬，“发生什么事了？”<br/>Erik没有回答。<br/>Charles直起腰离开了沙发靠背，听筒里传来的噪音小了些，Erik大概找了个安静些的地方，Charles甚至能清楚地听见他用力呼吸了一次。<br/>“我不会再和其他人约会了。”<br/>“…什么？”Charles听清了这句话，他不怎么懂，但心已经不老实地砰砰地跳起来，Erik在说什么？<br/>“我不会再和其他人约会了。”结果这傻瓜就真的只是单纯地把话重复了一遍。<br/>“我不明白你的意思。”Charles短短的指甲抠进了沙发靠垫上的立体花纹里，像是努力要把又一次从心底滋长出的那星荒诞的火苗掐灭。<br/>“你明白的，Charles。”<br/>Charles试图冷静一点来分析和理解Erik语句里的意思，但其实他已经从Erik的语气里得到足够的信息，他不敢出声，甚至不敢用力呼吸，他有点不确定自己是否处在意识清醒的状态，这太没有真实感了，整整两分钟，Charles就只是使劲攥着手机。<br/>“你要是在录什么真人秀节目来寻我开心，我真的会杀了你。”再开口时，Charles痛恨自己完全无法抑制声音里的颤抖。<br/>“抱歉，我该选择更好的时机的，但在飞机着陆的瞬间那种感觉又回来了，像十五年前一样，我得把这个告诉你，Charles。我从来都不想跟你分开。”Erik没理会Charles那句莫名其妙的控诉，他的语速比往常快了一些，Charles听得出他的声音也在抖，现在Charles坐着都觉得双腿发软，就真的滑到了地毯上，他的膝盖在疼，喉咙也在疼，这下即使他知道该怎么回应也无法出声了。<br/>激越澎湃的情感浪潮淹没了Charles，而当他终于能这刻繁杂心绪中作出分辨，却发现酸楚远大过于喜悦。<br/>我曾经以为我们是最了解彼此的人了，我了解你启动的速度，最佳的冲刺距离，最擅长的抢点角度，我们能做出最好的甚至默契得让人难以置信的反击直传、边路传中和反越位配合，而作为朋友我们对对方的了解覆盖到各种生活细节，却花了这么长时间才正视彼此真正的情感归属。<br/>多么遗憾又值得庆幸。</p><p>“一直不回来的人不是你吗？”<br/>Charles能找回声音时这阵沉默长得足以让对方绝望，回应的内容也没给出多少希望，但Charles刚说完就立刻懊悔起来，他等这一刻等了十五年，真的不知道该如何表现才能不像个苦情肥皂剧里求而不得的主角，Charles恨自己这时候还想要在维持从“打死不先表白”到“被表白了也不一定说好”的矜傲态度，他想要说句更适合这个情境的话来补救，而在他艰难措辞的过程中，Erik终于也找到了作为一个主动陈情方的正确表达方式，<br/>“我会回去的。不会太久了，我说过会跟你商量的。”<br/>Charles愣了一瞬才想起他什么时候说过这句“商量”，顿时有些哭笑不得，紧绷的情绪也因此松弛了一点。<br/>“无论是你的事先铺垫还是临场发挥，可都太蹩脚了。”<br/>“看在我已经尽了全力的份上，Charles，能再等等我吗？”Erik在问句后头轻轻跟了一声“求你”，就让Charles的心软得一塌糊涂。<br/>“算起来我们认识都二十年了，我一直都在这儿，不会像某人那样跑掉的。”<br/>这可称得上一句明确的应答了。<br/>Erik在那头轻声笑起来，Charels跟着弯起了嘴角。</p><p>之后，Erik在出租车上接到Charles发来的Whats消息。<br/>——说真的，你就不能当面好好表白吗？<br/>——我怕你会肉麻得受不了。<br/>不等Charles回应，Erik又输入了一条发过去，<br/>——你想听的话，等求婚的时候吧。<br/>两分钟以后Charles发过来了一行省略号。<br/>Erik紧盯着那些小黑点看了一会，就像真能从那里看出Charles脸红的模样似的。</p><p>车正从这座城市最著名的桥上经过，Erik摇下车窗，全年多雨的城市难得有如此湛蓝澄澈的晴空。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>